<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wahre Zukunft by lenze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902358">Wahre Zukunft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze'>lenze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: Scherbenhaufen, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorsten und Sebastian sehen sich zum ersten Mal wieder nach Sebastians Urlaub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wahre Zukunft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu <cite>Wahre Legende</cite> und <cite>Wahres Dilemma</cite>. Es ist also für das Verständnis hilfreich, wenn man die beiden Geschichten gelesen und eventuell auch <cite>Scherbenhaufen</cite> gesehen hat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorsten öffnete die Kühlschranktür und sah ratlos hinein. Er musste etwas zum Mittag essen, aber was? Er hatte so gar keine Idee. Dabei war er gestern erst einkaufen gewesen und der Kühlschrank gut gefüllt. Vielleicht das Hähnchenfilet? Er nahm die Verpackung in die Hand und betrachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er sie wieder zurücklegte. Auf richtig Kochen hatte er keine Lust. Dann doch lieber die Frikadellen und die Gurke dazu? Irgendwie hatte er keinen Appetit, wie schon die ganzen letzten Wochen nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf die Bierflaschen in der Tür. Die sprachen ihn mehr an als das gesamte Essen im Kühlschrank. Konnte er es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen, eine davon herauszunehmen und zu trinken? Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb zwei. Keine gute Idee, schon so früh damit anzufangen, auch wenn es Sonntag war und er keinen Dienst hatte.</p>
<p>Halb zwei.</p>
<p>Das hieß, Sebastian war schon vor über einer Stunde gelandet und wieder hier in Stuttgart. Thorstens Magen zog sich zusammen. Morgen würde er ihn wiedersehen auf der Arbeit. Etwas, worauf er sich einerseits schon freute und andererseits genauso vor fürchtete. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen oft gegrübelt, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, die Sache zwischen Sebastian und ihm einfach zu beenden. Wieder und wieder hatte er sich vorgeredet, dass es keine Alternative gab. Rein rational betrachtet, war das vermutlich auch der Fall. Aber dann war wieder Sebastian vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht, wie verwirrt und verletzt er ausgesehen hatte, als Thorsten ihn zurückgewiesen hatte. Er hatte Sebastian damit tief getroffen, ihm vielleicht sogar das Herz gebrochen. Thorsten hoffte, dass es das wert gewesen war, dass Sebastian so wieder glücklich mit Julia und seinen Kindern werden konnte und nicht ständig zwischen seiner Familie und Thorsten hin- und hergerissen war.</p>
<p>Er selbst würde sich damit begnügen, Sebastian aus der Ferne zu lieben. Darin hatte er ja schon genug Übung. Thorsten warf die Kühlschranktür mit mehr Schwung als nötig zu. Die Bierflaschen klirrten protestierend. Wieder nur Freunde und Kollegen sein. Thorsten war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte, vor allem, da er jetzt wusste, dass Sebastian auch etwas für ihn empfand. Aber irgendwie musste er. Wenn er Sebastian nicht komplett verlieren wollte, gab es auch dazu keine Alternative.</p>
<p>Thorsten rieb sich über das Gesicht und seufzte. Er brauchte jetzt ein Bier, egal wie spät es war. Doch als er den Kühlschrank wieder öffnen und eine Flasche herausnehmen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.</p>
<p>Hoffentlich war es nicht Lona, die etwas von ihm wollte. Dann würde er sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, denn seine momentane Laune konnte er ihr nicht zumuten.</p>
<p>Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand nicht Lona, sondern –</p>
<p>„Sebastian!“ Thorstens Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus, nur um dann doppelt so schnell zu schlagen. Mit ihm hatte Thorsten überhaupt nicht gerechnet.</p>
<p>Sebastian versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Kann ich … Darf ich reinkommen?“</p>
<p>Thorsten realisierte abrupt, dass er immer noch in der Tür stand und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um Sebastian hereinzulassen. „Ja – natürlich.“</p>
<p>Sebastian trat ein und blieb im Flur stehen. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sein Blick wanderte umher, als ob er das erste Mal in Thorstens Wohnung war. Thorsten betrachtete ihn besorgt. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Sebastian nicht, das konnte er ihm förmlich ansehen. Dafür kannte er ihn zu gut. Und vermutlich war, was auch immer Sebastian bedrückte, genau der Grund, warum er hier war. Thorsten wartete darauf, dass er ihm sagte, was los war, aber Sebastian schwieg beharrlich.</p>
<p>Die Stille drohte, unangenehm zu werden; etwas, das bei ihnen bisher nie ein Problem gewesen war. War es wirklich so weit gekommen, dass sie nicht mehr wussten, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten, nur weil sie – Ja, was? Was miteinander gehabt hatten? Sich getrennt hatten? Thorsten gab sich einen Ruck. Wenn er mit Sebastian weiterhin befreundet sein wollte, dann musste er über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und sich auch wie sein Freund benehmen, egal, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.</p>
<p>Er sagte: „Ich wollte –“</p>
<p>Gleichzeitig sagte Sebastian: „Ich muss –“</p>
<p>Sie brachen beide wieder ab. Thorsten machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung Sebastian.</p>
<p>„Komm, du zuerst“, sagte er.</p>
<p>Sebastian wehrte ab. „Nein, nein. Ist schon okay. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.“</p>
<p>Thorsten musterte ihn für einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Ich war gerade dabei, mir etwas zum Mittag zu machen. Willst du mitessen? Das heißt, sofern du noch nichts gehabt hast?“</p>
<p>„Oh ja, gerne – wenn ich darf?“, sagte Sebastian. Er schien ehrlich erfreut über Thorstens Einladung.</p>
<p>Erleichtert, dass Sebastian sein Angebot angenommen hatte, sagte Thorsten: „Na dann, komm mit.“</p>
<p>Sebastian zog Lederjacke und Schuhe aus und folgte ihm in die Küche.</p>
<p>Dort fragte Thorsten: „Und was ist mit dir?“</p>
<p>„Mit mir?“</p>
<p>„Du wolltest doch gerade auch etwas sagen.“</p>
<p>„Ach …“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht so wichtig. Was gibt es denn zu essen?“ Er sah sich suchend in der Küche um.</p>
<p>Nicht so wichtig. Klar. Deswegen kam er extra her zu Thorsten, direkt nach seinem Urlaub, obwohl sie sich morgen im Präsidium sowieso wiedergesehen hätten. Sebastian erwartete doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass Thorsten ihm das abkaufte? Aber er wollte Sebastian nicht drängen. Nicht jetzt, wo die Spannung zwischen ihnen gerade ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Sebastian würde ihm schon erzählen, warum er hier war, wenn er soweit war.</p>
<p>So sagte Thorsten nur: „Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Ich war gerade einkaufen – es müsste also etwas nach deinem Geschmack dabei sein.“</p>
<p>Sebastian zögerte kurz und warf einen Blick zu Thorsten, bevor er die Kühlschranktür öffnete. Er stöberte herum, öffnete anschließend noch Thorstens Vorratsschrank und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein. Thorsten lehnte sich an die Spüle. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er zusah, wie selbstverständlich sich Sebastian in seiner Küche bewegte. Fast so, als wäre er hier zu Hause.</p>
<p>„Was hältst du von Curryhähnchen mit Reis?“ Sebastian richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich kenne da ein total leckeres Rezept von meiner Mutter.“</p>
<p>Bevor Thorsten etwas sagen konnte, knurrte sein Magen laut und vernehmlich.</p>
<p>Sebastians Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich interpretiere das mal als Zustimmung.“</p>
<p>Thorsten räusperte sich und nickte. „Hört sich gut an.“ Jetzt, wo Sebastian den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie hungrig er wirklich war.</p>
<p>Gemeinsam machten sie sich ans Werk. Die Arbeitsaufteilung ergab sich von selbst – Sebastian übernahm das Kochen, während Thorsten ihm zuarbeitete und den Tisch deckte. Zu Thorstens Erleichterung war die unangenehme Anspannung, die vorhin zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, komplett verschwunden. Sebastian verhielt sich so, als ob nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen war, auch wenn er etwas wortkarg war, als sich Thorsten nach seinem Urlaub erkundigte. Das war Thorsten allerdings ganz recht. Er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, im Detail zu hören, wie schön die gemeinsame Zeit mit Julia und den Kindern gewesen war.</p>
<p>Stattdessen freute er sich lieber darüber, dass Sebastian wieder hier war. Und wenn er Sebastian ein wenig zu lange ansah, dann lag es nur daran, dass sie immerhin drei Wochen getrennt gewesen waren. Genauso, wie es reiner Zufall war, dass Sebastians Hand Thorstens Rücken streifte, als sie nebeneinander am Herd standen. Sie waren halt Freunde und Kollegen. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.</p>
<p>Schließlich war das Essen fertig und sie nahmen mit ihren Tellern am Küchentisch Platz. Es roch bereits fantastisch und als Thorsten den ersten Bissen probierte, stellte er fest, dass es auch genauso gut schmeckte. Die Soße war angenehm scharf, aber nicht zu sehr. Zusammen mit dem auf den Punkt gebratenen Hähnchen und dem Reis war es besser als alles, was Thorsten selbst hinbekommen hätte. Noch mit vollem Mund brummte er zustimmend. Nachdem er fertig war mit Kauen, sagte er: „Sehr lecker. Hat deine Mutter noch mehr solcher Rezepte in petto?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht … wer weiß?“ Sebastian grinste verschmitzt.</p>
<p>Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über unverfängliche Themen wie die gestrigen Fußballergebnisse. Thorsten war gedanklich noch mit der Niederlage von St. Pauli beschäftigt – so was von unnötig, St. Pauli war das klar bessere Team gewesen –, als Sebastian aus heiterem Himmel sagte: „Julia und ich … Wir haben uns getrennt.“</p>
<p>Sein Tonfall war so beiläufig, dass Thorsten zunächst annahm, er hätte Sebastian falsch verstanden. Seine erste Reaktion war daher auch ein nicht besonders intelligentes „Häh?“</p>
<p>Sebastian hielt Messer und Gabel fest umklammert, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er schwieg.</p>
<p>Thorsten dämmerte, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.</p>
<p>„Sebastian, verarsch mich nicht!“, flüsterte er. Sein Blick glitt über Sebastians Hände. An der Rechten steckte kein Ehering. Am Ringfinger war auch kein blasser Abdruck zu sehen, sondern die Haut war gleichmäßig gebräunt. Das hieß, Sebastian hatte den Ring während seines Urlaubs nicht mehr getragen, vermutlich sogar schon am Anfang abgelegt.</p>
<p>„Ich meine es ernst, Thorsten.“ Sebastian spießte ein Stückchen Hähnchen mit mehr Kraft auf, als nötig war.</p>
<p>„Aber warum –“ Thorsten war fassungslos. Das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte, war, dass Julia und Sebastian sich trennen würden. Sie waren doch glücklich zusammen?</p>
<p>Sebastian kaute noch einen Moment weiter, bevor er den Bissen herunterschluckte. Er sagte zögerlich, als ob es ihm schwerfiel: „Es gab einen ziemlich heftigen Streit im Urlaub. Wir haben es dann noch mal versucht, aber … Es passt nicht mehr zwischen Julia und mir.“ Er schnaubte leicht. „Unüberbrückbare Differenzen, wie man so schön sagt.“</p>
<p>Thorsten war sich sicher, dass Sebastian ihm bei weitem nicht alles erzählt hatte, was im Urlaub vorgefallen war, aber eigentlich gingen ihn die genauen Gründe auch überhaupt nichts an. Das war eine Sache allein zwischen Julia und Sebastian. Doch dann schlich sich ein fieser Gedanke in seinen Kopf und er erstarrte. „Weiß Julia von –?“</p>
<p>Sebastian holte tief Luft und nickte. „Sie hat gefragt und … ich wollte sie nicht anlügen.“ Er schob ein paar Reiskörner auf seinem Teller hin und her. „Sie war noch nicht einmal wirklich überrascht. Sie meinte, sie hätte so etwas schon lange geahnt.“</p>
<p>Was für eine gottverdammte Scheiße! Thorsten kämpfte gegen den Drang, den Tisch umzuwerfen, das Geschirr zu zerschlagen, <em>irgendetwas</em> zu zerstören. Genau wie wieder eine Familie zerstört war, weil er nur mit seinem Schwanz und an sich selbst gedacht hatte. Mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung legte er sein Besteck auf den Teller. Der Appetit war ihm völlig vergangen. Genau das hatte nicht passieren sollen, hatte nicht passieren dürfen.  Hatte er denn gar nichts aus seinen Fehlern gelernt?</p>
<p>Ungebeten kam die Erinnerung an die Telefonate, die er damals mit Susanne geführt hatte, wieder hoch. Wie sie wissen wollte, warum sein Einsatz als verdeckter Ermittler so viel länger dauerte als vorgesehen. Wie sie ihn schließlich direkt gefragt hatte, ob er ein Verhältnis mit Viktor hatte. Susanne hatte ihn gut gekannt, genauso wie Julia Sebastian gut kannte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Sebastian hatte er alles abgestritten und Susanne hoch und heilig versichert, dass es allein darum ginge, das Vertrauen von de Man zu gewinnen, um ihn und sein gesamtes Netzwerk hochgehen lassen zu können. Dabei hatte er in Wirklichkeit nicht von Viktor lassen können, obwohl er wusste, dass es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide geben konnte. Er fragte sich wieder einmal, ob Susanne und Lilli noch leben würden, wenn er vernünftig gewesen wäre und sich eingestanden hätte, dass er kompromittiert war und sich von den Ermittlungen hätte abziehen lassen. Doch dann schob er die Gedanken beiseite. Darüber zu grübeln brachte nichts, sondern führte nur in eine ganz gefährliche Richtung, wie er aus bitterer Erfahrung wusste.</p>
<p>Sebastian legte die Hand auf Thorstens Unterarm. „Thorsten, du bist nicht schuld daran, dass Julia und ich uns getrennt haben. Das war vielleicht der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat, aber früher oder später hätte es zwischen ihr und mir sowieso geknallt.“</p>
<p>Sebastian kannte ihn auch gut.</p>
<p>Thorsten schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schob seinen Teller weg und atmete tief durch. Schließlich fragte er: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Was ist mit Maja und Henri?“</p>
<p>„Ich werde mir eine Wohnung suchen und sobald ich was Passendes gefunden habe, sind die Kinder abwechselnd mal bei mir und mal bei Julia, je nachdem, wie es der Dienstplan zulässt.“ Sebastian hatte inzwischen auch das Besteck beiseite gelegt und sah nun Thorsten an. „Alles andere hängt von dir ab.“</p>
<p>„Du kannst natürlich hier bleiben, bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast.“</p>
<p>„Danke.“ Sebastian lächelte. „Aber … ich wollte eigentlich wissen … wie das mit uns weitergeht?“</p>
<p>Thorsten blinzelte. Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, was die Trennung von Julia und Sebastian noch für Konsequenzen hatte. Sebastian war wieder Single. Und er … war immer noch an Thorsten interessiert? Obwohl Thorsten ihn vor drei Wochen unmissverständlich zurückgewiesen hatte? Obwohl Thorsten dafür mitverantwortlich war, dass seine Ehe gescheitert war?</p>
<p>Sebastian tastete nach Thorstens Hand, fand sie und strich sanft über seine Finger. „Es gibt doch ein ‚uns‘?“, fragte er, unsicher.</p>
<p>Die leichte Berührung ging Thorsten durch und durch. Seine Finger schienen eine direkte Verbindung zu seinem Schwanz zu haben – zumindest, wenn Sebastian sie streichelte. Lust vernebelte seinen Verstand. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte er Sebastian jetzt sofort in sein Schlafzimmer gezerrt und … Aber genau das hatte zu dem Schlamassel geführt, in dem sie jetzt steckten. Sie mussten miteinander reden und nicht sich gegenseitig das Hirn rausvögeln.</p>
<p>Widerstrebend zog Thorsten seine Hand weg. Sebastians Gesichtsausdruck wechselte prompt von unsicher und hoffnungsvoll zu verletzt und verschlossen. Er machte Anstalten, seine eigene Hand vom Tisch zu nehmen. Scheiße, das Letzte, was Thorsten wollte, war, dass Sebastian dachte, er würde ihm wieder einen Korb geben. Blitzschnell schnappte Thorsten nach Sebastians Hand und hielt sie fest.</p>
<p>„Das war nicht … Ich kann einfach nicht klar denken, wenn du meine Hand streichelst“, erklärte er.</p>
<p>Sebastians Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Thorsten hörte praktisch, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten. Aber immerhin zog er seine Hand nicht weg und schien bereit, Thorsten zuzuhören. Thorsten beschloss, das als gutes Zeichen zu werten.</p>
<p>Den Blick auf ihre übereinanderliegenden Hände gerichtet sagte er: „Ich bin zu alt –“</p>
<p>Vehement unterbrach Sebastian ihn. „Thorsten, ich weiß, wie alt du bist und –“</p>
<p>„Lass mich ausreden.“</p>
<p>Widerwillig klappte Sebastian den Mund wieder zu.</p>
<p>Thorsten rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Er war echt nicht gut darin, über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu reden. Am liebsten vermied er es ja ganz, aber diesmal ging es nicht. Das hier war zu wichtig. Er musste wissen, ob Sebastian wirklich bereit war für eine neue Beziehung, vor allem eine Beziehung mit <em>ihm</em>, bevor er sich auf Sebastian einlassen konnte.</p>
<p>„Ich bin zu alt, um den Lückenbüßer für dich nach deiner Trennung zu spielen. Wenn … wenn es ein ‚uns‘ geben soll, dann …“ Thorsten riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Sebastian, bevor er entschlossen aus dem Fenster zu den Tauben auf dem gegenüberliegenden Hausdach sah. „Ich will eine richtige Beziehung, eine gemeinsame Zukunft, nicht nur ein kurzes Abenteuer. Wenn du dir das nicht vorstellen kannst oder …“ Es tat weh, das jetzt zu sagen, aber es musste sein. „… wenn du es mit Julia irgendwann doch noch einmal versuchen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen, aber … dann sag es mir lieber bitte jetzt.“</p>
<p>„Thorsten, sieh mich an.“</p>
<p>Langsam wandte Thorsten den Kopf zu Sebastian.</p>
<p>„Du bist kein ‚Lückenbüßer‘ für mich. Und was Julia und mich angeht – das ist vorbei. Wir werden uns gemeinsam um Maja und Henri kümmern, aber das ist auch alles. Ich werde nicht mehr zu ihr zurückgehen.“ Sebastian legte seine Hand wieder auf Thorstens und drückte sie fest. Eindringlich sah er Thorsten an. „Ich will mit <em>dir</em> zusammen sein, dich als Partner an meiner Seite haben, nicht nur beruflich. Und bevor du das Altersargument doch noch rausholst – mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du älter bist als ich. Aber das ist mir egal. Oder stört es dich, dass ich jünger bin als du?“</p>
<p>Thorsten beugte sich ein Stück vor, forschte in Sebastians Gesicht nach Anzeichen dafür, dass er doch nicht so überzeugt war, wie er geklungen hatte. Aber Sebastian erwiderte Thorstens Blick ruhig und gelassen. Er wusste, was er wollte, und stand hinter dem, was er gesagt hatte.</p>
<p>Schließlich sagte Thorsten: „Okay.“</p>
<p>Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. „Wie … okay?“</p>
<p>Thorsten drehte seine Hand unter Sebastians und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Okay … Es gibt ein ‚uns‘.“</p>
<p>Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Sebastians Gesicht aus, wurde immer größer und breiter, bis er richtiggehend strahlte. Thorsten hatte ihn schon seit Langem nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Er selbst fühlte sich unglaublich leicht, als wäre ein schweres Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden, von dem er überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da gewesen war. Er drückte Sebastians Hand noch einmal fest, dann zog er seinen Teller wieder zu sich heran und griff nach dem Besteck. Das Essen war schon fast kalt, aber das störte ihn nicht, so hungrig wie er plötzlich war.</p>
<p>Als er die volle Gabel zum Mund führte, bemerkte er Sebastians konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck. Anscheinend hatte er sich etwas anderes erhofft, jetzt wo nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand. Amüsiert ließ Thorsten ihn noch einen Moment zappeln, dann stupste er Sebastian unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an.</p>
<p>„Was hältst du von einer Führung durch die Wohnung nach dem Essen?“, fragte er.</p>
<p>„Wieso? Ich weiß doch, wo alles ist.“</p>
<p>Thorsten strich über die Oberseite von Sebastians Fuß, seinen Knöchel, noch höher, bis ihn die Jeans stoppte.</p>
<p>Sebastians Augen wurden groß, als er begriff, worauf Thorsten hinauswollte. Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her und räusperte sich. „Gerne. Gute Idee.“</p><hr/>
<p>„Und hier ist das Schlafzimmer.“ Thorsten blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Er hatte sich den Spaß gemacht und Sebastian tatsächlich durch die gesamte Wohnung geführt, wobei er das Schlafzimmer bewusst bis zuletzt gelassen hatte. Er drehte sich zu Sebastian herum und fragte: „Auf welcher Seite vom Bett schläfst du normalerweise?“</p>
<p>„Können wir das nicht später klären?“ Sebastian trat einen Schritt auf Thorsten zu und legte seine Arme um Thorstens Taille.</p>
<p>„So ungeduldig?“, neckte Thorsten ihn.</p>
<p>Sebastians Finger fanden ihren Weg unter Thorstens Polo-Shirt und streichelten über seine bloße Haut. Ein Schauer lief über Thorstens Rücken. Er musste zugeben, dass Sebastian durchaus überzeugende Argumente hatte. Vor allem, als er ihn wieder losließ, einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich kurzerhand sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.</p>
<p>Thorsten starrte. Die geschmeidige Bewegung, das Spiel der wohldefinierten Muskeln unter der leicht gebräunten, fast makellosen Haut – er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen.</p>
<p>Sebastian streckte den Arm zur Seite und ließ das T-Shirt fallen. Es landete mit einem Rascheln auf dem Boden. Das leise Geräusch holte Thorsten aus seiner Trance. Verlegen sah er hoch, sich sicher, dass Sebastian nicht entgangen war, wie fasziniert Thorsten von ihm war. Bestimmt würde er gleich einen dummen Spruch von ihm dazu zu hören bekommen.</p>
<p>Doch Sebastian sah Thorsten nur fest in die Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er öffnete Gürtel und Jeans, schob sie über seinen Hintern und zog sie komplett aus, direkt gefolgt von seinen Socken. Er richtete sich wieder auf, bevor er alles mit dem Fuß beiseite schob.</p>
<p>Thorsten wurde plötzlich sehr warm, als Sebastian nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Sein Schwanz pochte. Es war kein professioneller Striptease, den Sebastian da ablieferte, aber trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – war es heißer und erotischer als alles, was Thorsten bei seinen berufsbedingten Besuchen im Puff bisher gesehen hatte. Er hatte Mühe, sich nicht selbst in die Hose zu langen, als Sebastian die Finger hinter das Gummiband seiner Boxershorts hakte und langsam begann, sie herunter zu ziehen. Seine Hüftknochen wurden sichtbar, dann die ersten dunklen Härchen und schließlich sein Schwanz. Er war nicht steif, aber das störte Thorsten nicht. Ihm lief bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei der Vorstellung, Sebastian zu blasen, vorzugsweise bis er kam.</p>
<p>Sebastian stieg aus der Boxershorts und stand nun vollkommen nackt vor Thorsten. Thorsten konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihm.</p>
<p>„Sebastian …“, flüsterte er.</p>
<p>Wie magnetisch angezogen trat er auf Sebastian zu, legte seine Hände auf Sebastians Hüften und streichelte kurz mit den Daumen über die Hüftknochen, bevor er über Sebastians Bauch, seine Brust – ein scharfes Luftholen von Sebastian, als Thorsten dabei seine Brustwarzen streifte – und seine Schultern bis zum Nacken strich. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das endlich wirklich durfte – Sebastian anfassen, ihn <em>so</em> berühren.</p>
<p>Als er nach Sebastians Schwanz greifen wollte, stoppte Sebastian ihn jedoch.</p>
<p>„Zieh dich auch aus“, bat er.</p>
<p>Gehorsam trat Thorsten einen Schritt zurück. Er spürte Sebastians Blick auf sich ruhen, während er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte. Es war unangenehm und erregend zugleich zu wissen, dass er ihn beobachtete. Gefiel ihm, was er sah? Als Thorsten sich wieder gerade hinstellte und zu ihm blickte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Sebastian hatte die Hand an seinem Schwanz. Er war komplett hart und streichelte sich mit lockerem Griff. In seinen Augen konnte Thorsten kaum gezügelten Hunger erkennen.</p>
<p>Sie standen beide für einen Moment nackt voreinander, musterten sich schweigend. Dann ging Thorsten zum Bett. Er schob die dicke Daunendecke beiseite.</p>
<p>„Komm.“ Er griff nach Sebastians Hand und zog ihn mit sich aufs Bett.</p>
<p>Sebastian wollte sich über ihn rollen, doch Thorsten sträubte sich.</p>
<p>„Ich bin dran“, sagte er. Das hier war seine Sache. Er würde Sebastian verwöhnen, nicht umgekehrt. Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte er ihn auf die Matratze, schob ein Bein zwischen Sebastians und legte sich halb auf ihn. Mit den Ellenbogen stützte er sich rechts und links von Sebastians Kopf auf. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus Sebastians Stirn, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte für einen Kuss. Sebastian öffnete leicht den Mund und Thorsten nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sanft an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen.</p>
<p>„Was willst du?“, murmelte er gegen Sebastians Lippen. „Was brauchst du?“</p>
<p>Sebastian strich durch Thorstens Haare. „Alles … Dich …“</p>
<p>Thorsten schmunzelte. Das war ja quasi ein Freifahrtschein. Schön. Dann hatte Sebastian bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er ihm einen blies.</p>
<p>Aber zuerst widmete er sich Sebastians Hals, arbeitete sich mit kleinen Küssen vor zu genau der Stelle unter Sebastians Ohr, an der er so empfindlich war. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen legte Sebastian den Kopf schief. Thorsten leckte und saugte stärker an der sensiblen Haut.</p>
<p>„Mach mir da bloß keinen Knutschfleck“, warnte Sebastian ihn lachend.</p>
<p>Ertappt ließ Thorsten von ihm ab. „Und warum nicht?“, fragte er. Ihm war klar, dass Abstreiten zwecklos war.</p>
<p>Sebastian zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du morgen im Präsidium etwa erklären, woher der kommt?“</p>
<p>„Wieso? Steht doch kein Name dran.“ Thorsten leckte noch einmal über Sebastians Hals.</p>
<p>Sebastian atmete scharf ein, dann schob er Thorsten weg. „Glaub mir – Nika kriegt alles raus.“</p>
<p>Verdammt. Da hatte Sebastian recht. Thorsten verzog das Gesicht. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, mit seinem Privatleben zum Präsidiumstratsch beizutragen. Dann eben nicht. Er hatte ja eigentlich sowieso etwas anderes vorgehabt.</p>
<p>Auf dem Weg nach unten zu Sebastians Schwanz konnte Thorsten es sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, kurz über Sebastians Brustwarze zu lecken. Ein halb ersticktes Stöhnen entkam Sebastian und er bog sich Thorsten entgegen. Es war absolut heiß zu sehen, wie heftig Sebastian schon auf die kleinste Berührung dort reagierte. Für einen Moment war Thorsten versucht, Sebastian noch ein wenig weiter zu reizen, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Sebastian kam, bevor er ihn in seinem Mund gehabt hatte, und so zog er weiter.</p>
<p>Als Sebastian realisierte, was Thorsten vorhatte, fielen seine Knie auseinander, gab Thorsten so Platz, es sich dazwischen bequem zu machen. Thorsten küsste zärtlich Sebastians Leiste entlang und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Mit den Händen strich er über Sebastians Oberschenkel, wobei er jedes Mal stoppte, bevor er ganz oben angekommen war. Sebastians Atem ging immer schwerer, je länger Thorsten es hinauszögerte.</p>
<p>Schließlich wurde Sebastians Ungeduld zu groß und er drückte leicht gegen Thorstens Kopf. „Gib mir deinen Mund. Bitte …“</p>
<p>Thorsten hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. Er selbst wollte auch nicht länger warten. Sie stöhnten beide auf, als er seine Lippen um die Spitze von Sebastians Schwanz schloss.</p>
<p>Thorsten kostete die Lusttröpfchen, die sich bereits gebildet hatten. Es schmeckte salzig, ein bisschen bitter, aber vor allem war es – <em>Sebastian</em>. Thorsten stöhnte erneut und ließ ihn tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, rieb mit der Zunge über die Unterseite seiner Eichel. Das schien eine sehr empfindliche Stelle für Sebastian zu sein, denn sein Atem stockte und er krallte die Finger in das Bettlaken. Thorsten spürte, wie er gegen den Drang kämpfte, in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Doch er beherrschte sich, auch als Thorsten ihn an genau diesem Punkt wieder und wieder reizte.</p>
<p>Thorsten beschloss, ihn für sein rücksichtsvolles Verhalten zu belohnen. Er nahm eine Hand von Sebastians Hüfte und strich sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Hoden, bevor er sie umfasste und vorsichtig in seiner Hand wog.</p>
<p>„Oh Gott … Thorsten!“ Sebastian spreizte seine Beine weiter und winkelte die Knie an.</p>
<p>Erregung durchflutete Thorsten, als er sah, wie sich Sebastian ihm öffnete. Wollte er vielleicht noch mehr? Er strich über Sebastians Damm, weiter nach hinten bis zu seinem Eingang. Doch als er leicht mit dem Daumen dagegen drückte, packte Sebastian Thorstens Handgelenk und zog seine Hand weg.</p>
<p>Das war also nicht Sebastians Ding. Schade, dachte Thorsten mit leisem Bedauern. Er hätte schon gerne irgendwann einmal richtig mit ihm geschlafen.</p>
<p>Sebastian ließ jedoch Thorstens Hand nicht los, sondern führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er leckte über Thorstens Zeige- und Mittelfinger, umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, saugte an ihnen und machte sie richtig nass.</p>
<p>Unabsichtlich ließ Thorsten Sebastians Schwanz mit einem Keuchen aus seinem Mund rutschen. Er konnte nur noch hilflos stöhnen in diesem Moment. Seine Finger. In Sebastians Mund. Lust überrollte ihn. Er griff sich mit seiner anderen Hand zwischen die Beine und schaffte es nur mit viel Glück, nicht jetzt schon abzuspritzen.</p>
<p>Nachdem sich Thorsten wieder ein wenig gesammelt hatte, sah er hoch zu Sebastian. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick.</p>
<p>„Was machst du nur mit mir?“, flüsterte Thorsten und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals so heftig auf jemanden reagiert hatte, selbst als Jugendlicher nicht.</p>
<p>Sebastian gab seine Finger frei und führte sie wieder zwischen seine Beine. „Ich könnte dich das Gleiche fragen.“</p>
<p>Ohne den Blick von Sebastian abzuwenden, rieb Thorsten leicht über seinen Eingang, drang ganz langsam mit dem Zeigefinger in ihn ein. Er bewegte ihn vorsichtig vor und zurück. Sebastian schloss die Augen und atmete konzentriert ein und aus. Allmählich ließ die Enge um Thorstens Finger nach und er zog ihn ein Stückchen zurück, um mit beiden Fingern fortzufahren. Doch als er auch mit dem Mittelfinger in Sebastian eindrang, verkrampfte Sebastian sich. Thorsten stoppte sofort.</p>
<p>„Zu viel?“, fragte er besorgt.</p>
<p>Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber – hast du Gel da?“</p>
<p>Thorsten nickte. „Moment.“ Behutsam zog er sich aus Sebastian zurück und stand auf. Er holte schnell ein Handtuch aus dem Kleiderschrank. Sebastian legte es sich unter, während Thorsten in der Nachttischschublade nach der Gleitmitteltube kramte.</p>
<p>Er drückte sich etwas auf die Finger, stellte die Tube auf den Nachttisch und kniete sich zwischen Sebastians Beine. Nachdem er das Gel ein wenig angewärmt hatte, verteilte er es sorgfältig und streichelte dabei die zarte Haut von Sebastians Eingang. Gleichzeitig nahm er wieder Sebastians Schwanz in den Mund. Er saugte sanft an seiner Eichel, während er mit der anderen Hand den Schaft massierte. Erst als sich Sebastian gegen seine Finger drückte, drang er wieder in ihn ein.</p>
<p>Dieses Mal ging es kinderleicht, sodass Thorsten nicht lange wartete und den zweiten Finger dazunahm. Ein Zittern lief durch Sebastians Körper, als Thorsten seine Finger vorsichtig drehte und krümmte. Nach ein paar Versuchen fand er Sebastians Prostata. Prompt bäumte sich Sebastian mit einem heiseren Keuchen auf. Sein Schwanz zuckte in Thorstens Mund und Thorsten schmeckte Vorsaft. Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen intensivierte er seine Bemühungen, nahm Sebastian tiefer in sich auf. Er wollte, dass Sebastian in seinem Mund abspritzte, wollte ihn endlich richtig schmecken.</p>
<p>Doch plötzlich war Sebastians Hand auf seiner Schulter und drückte ihn weg. Äußerst widerwillig gab Thorsten seinen Schwanz frei. Er leckte sich über die Lippen in der Hoffnung, noch eine Spur von Sebastian zu erwischen, bevor er nach oben sah.</p>
<p>Sebastian hatte sich auf den Ellenbogen aufgestützt und atmete schwer. „Würdest du –“ Er brach ab und strich durch Thorstens Haare, kraulte seinen Nacken. Der Versuch eines Lächelns schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Schlaf mit mir?“</p>
<p>Thorsten biss sich auf die Lippe, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Sebastian alles zu geben, worum er ihn bat, und dem, was er selbst wollte.</p>
<p>„Oder … willst du nicht?“ Sebastian klang unsicher.</p>
<p>„Doch, schon. Aber –“</p>
<p>„Aber was?“, hakte Sebastian nach, als Thorsten nicht weitersprach.</p>
<p>Unschlüssig sah Thorsten zu Sebastians Schwanz, wie er hart und feucht glänzend auf seinem Bauch lag, und dann wieder hoch in Sebastians Gesicht. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich lutschen … bis zum Ende.“ Er beugte sich vor, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, und fuhr mit breiter Zunge von der Schwanzwurzel bis zur Spitze. Dort angekommen, leckte er einmal über die komplette Eichel.</p>
<p>Sebastian sog scharf die Luft ein.</p>
<p>Thorsten hatte eine Idee. „Kannst du zweimal?“, fragte er und leckte erneut über die Eichel, während er gleichzeitig seine Finger in Sebastian bewegte.</p>
<p>Stöhnend fiel Sebastian zurück aufs Bett. „Ja … doch … Wenn du so weitermachst …“ Er drückte gegen Thorstens Hinterkopf.</p>
<p>Mit einem Lächeln nahm Thorsten ihn wieder in den Mund.</p>
<p>Sebastian brauchte nicht mehr viel, um zu kommen. Thorsten schluckte genüsslich, bevor er seine Finger vorsichtig zurückzog und am Handtuch abwischte. Er ließ Sebastian aus seinem Mund gleiten und leckte ihn sauber, bis sich Sebastian schließlich unter ihm wand und auf seine Schulter tippte, das klassische Zeichen für „zu viel jetzt – hör bitte auf“.</p>
<p>Zufrieden kletterte Thorsten nach oben und legte sich neben Sebastian.</p>
<p>Sebastian drehte sich auf die Seite. Mit einem Arm um Thorstens Rücken zog er ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, leckte in Thorstens Mund, als ob er sich selbst schmecken wollte. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, sah er Thorsten tief in die Augen und sagte: „Danke.“</p>
<p>„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Thorsten automatisch und auch ein wenig überrascht. Es war das erste Mal, dass sich jemand bei ihm für einen Blowjob bedankte. Aber es gefiel ihm irgendwie, besonders, da Sebastian es offensichtlich ernst meinte.</p>
<p>Sebastian schmiegte sich an ihn und schob ein Bein zwischen Thorstens. Sein Atem kitzelte Thorstens Hals, als er sagte: „Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann machen wir weiter.“</p>
<p>Thorsten musste angesichts Sebastians optimistischer Einschätzung lachen. Er legte den Arm um ihn. „Zehn sind auch okay.“</p>
<p>Sie küssten sich – mal spielerisch, dann wieder intensiver. Währenddessen streichelte Sebastian ziellos über Thorstens Oberkörper, eine sanfte Berührung, die Thorsten Gelegenheit gab, um sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Zumindest, bis Sebastian auf die Idee kam, seine Erkundungen auszuweiten, und mit der Hand über die Innenseite von Thorstens Oberschenkel fuhr.</p>
<p>Es kribbelte in Thorstens gesamten Körper und er konnte ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Es gab wenig, was ihn – abgesehen von den üblichen Stellen – so erregte, wie eine Berührung dort. Sebastian stützte sich auf. Bevor Thorsten reagieren konnte, strich er wieder über seinen Oberschenkel, dieses Mal fester und gezielter. Reflexartig wand sich Thorsten unter der Berührung. Seine Beine fielen auseinander und er wurde so schnell wieder völlig hart, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war.</p>
<p>Durch den Schleier der Lust bemerkte er, dass Sebastian hoch konzentriert aussah – den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er hatte, wenn er die verschiedenen Puzzleteile eines Falls miteinander kombinierte. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Thorstens Beinen und Händen hin und her.</p>
<p>Thorsten ahnte, in welche Richtung Sebastians Gedanken gingen.</p>
<p>„Sag mal …“ sagte Sebastian langsam und setzte sich richtig auf. „Bei <cite>New Life</cite> … Kann es sein, dass dir da auch <em>gefallen</em> hat, was ich gemacht habe?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.</p>
<p>Thorsten knurrte und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Bingo. Er war so froh gewesen, dass Sebastian damals nichts gemerkt hatte, und jetzt hatte er es nach all den Jahren doch herausgefunden. Es war Thorsten immer noch peinlich, dass es so wenig gebraucht hatte von Sebastian, um ihn anzumachen. Sie hatten sich da schließlich gerade erst ein paar Tage gekannt, waren sogar noch beim „Sie“ gewesen. Das Schlimmste war – Sebastian hatte es noch nicht einmal absichtlich getan, sondern hatte nur seine Rolle gespielt, während Thorsten ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war.</p>
<p>„Und als du nach unserem Termin noch aufs Klo musstest … Hast du da etwa –?“ Sebastian konnte vor Lachen nicht mehr weitersprechen. Stattdessen machte er eine eindeutige Handbewegung und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.</p>
<p>„Was? Nein!“ Thorsten wusste nicht, ob er auch lachen oder entrüstet sein sollte. Dass Sebastian ihm das zutraute … So viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte er dann doch aufgebracht. Auch wenn es verdammt knapp gewesen war. Er hatte die Hand schon am Reißverschluss seiner Hose gehabt und wenn er zu Hause gewesen wäre … Aber Sebastian musste ja nicht alles wissen. Obwohl … Es gab da etwas … Thorsten verschränkte die Arme und wartete, bis sich Sebastian wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.</p>
<p>„Soll ich dir sagen, was ich damals am liebsten getan hätte?“, fragte Thorsten.</p>
<p>Sebastian nickte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe in dem Bemühen, nicht wieder loszulachen.</p>
<p>Thorsten setzte sich auf und strich über Sebastians rechten Arm vom Handgelenk hoch bis zur Schulter. „Wir wären nach dem Termin zu mir gefahren und …“ Er stieß mit Kraft gegen Sebastians linke Schulter, während er gleichzeitig an der rechten zog, sodass Sebastian, wie von ihm beabsichtigt, das Gleichgewicht verlor und überrascht nach hinten kippte. Sofort war Thorsten über ihm und drückte ihn mit seinem gesamten Gewicht aufs Bett. Sebastians Handgelenke hielt er über seinem Kopf fest. Er flüsterte in Sebastians Ohr: „… ich hätte dich gevögelt, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergangen wäre.“</p>
<p>Sebastian, der sich im ersten Moment noch gegen Thorstens festen Griff gewehrt hatte, keuchte nun und gab jeglichen Widerstand auf. Von Lachen war keine Spur mehr zu sehen in seinem Gesicht. Stattdessen waren seine Augen dunkel vor Verlangen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sagte: „Tu es.“</p>
<p>Thorsten spürte Sebastians erneute Erektion hart und heiß an seinem Oberschenkel. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Sebastian kurz, aber leidenschaftlich, bevor er sich von ihm herunter wälzte. Aus der Nachttischschublade fischte er eine Kondompackung, dann griff er nach der Geltube und drehte sich wieder zu Sebastian herum.</p>
<p>Sebastian hatte unterdessen das Handtuch wieder richtig positioniert und sich das Kissen hinter den Kopf gestopft.</p>
<p>Er stellte sofort die Knie auf, als Thorsten zwischen seine Beine kletterte. Thorsten schluckte, als er Sebastian so vor sich liegen sah – erregt, auf ihn wartend und bereit, sich Thorsten ganz hinzugeben. Er sah wunderschön aus in Thorstens Augen.</p>
<p>Thorsten öffnete die Tube und drückte sich Gel auf die Finger. Vorsichtig drang er mit dem Zeigefinger in Sebastian ein. Er fragte: „Hast du schon mal?“</p>
<p>„Mhm … Ist aber schon ein bisschen her.“ Stöhnend schloss Sebastian die Augen und drückte seinen Hinterkopf ins Kissen. Er griff nach seinem Schwanz, streichelte sich langsam, während Thorsten einen zweiten Finger dazunahm und ihn vorbereitete.</p>
<p>Als Thorsten den Eindruck hatte, dass Sebastian entspannt genug war, zog er seine Hand zurück und wischte sie am Handtuch sauber.</p>
<p>Sebastian öffnete die Augen.</p>
<p>„Bist du soweit?“, fragte Thorsten.</p>
<p>Sebastian nickte. Er drehte sich um, sodass er auf allen vieren vor Thorsten kniete.</p>
<p>Thorsten griff nach dem Kondom und riss die Verpackung auf. Sollte er Sebastian bitten, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen? Er würde gerne sein Gesicht sehen können, um zu wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Aber so war es vermutlich einfacher. Er streifte sich das Kondom über und kniete sich hinter Sebastian.</p>
<p>Thorsten streichelte seine Hüfte. „Wenn irgendwas ist – du weißt, dass ich –“</p>
<p>„Schon klar“, unterbrach Sebastian ihn. Er sah über die Schulter zu Thorsten. Mit einem Grinsen sagte er: „Komm, gib's mir.“</p>
<p>Thorsten schnaubte. Er nahm nicht an, dass Sebastian wirklich wusste, was er da sagte, und beschloss daher, für den Anfang lieber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und langsam zu machen. Sein Herz klopfte, als er sich in die richtige Position brachte. Vorsichtig drückte er gegen Sebastians Eingang. Sebastian arbeitete mit, ließ sich nach hinten sinken und bestimmte so das Tempo, in dem Thorsten in ihn eindrang. Stück für Stück schob sich Thorsten tiefer, bis er schließlich komplett in Sebastian vergraben war.</p>
<p>Thorsten hielt still, um Sebastian Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Doch die seidige Hitze um seinen Schwanz und das Wissen, dass es Sebastian war, in dem er war, stellten seine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Er musste sich bewegen, irgendetwas tun, um sich abzulenken, sonst würde es für ihn schon sehr schnell vorbei sein.</p>
<p>Er stützte sich neben Sebastians Hand auf das Bett und strich über dessen Rücken bis hoch zur Schulter. „Sebastian … kann ich?“ Thorsten erkannte seine eigene Stimme bald nicht wieder, so rau klang sie.</p>
<p>Sebastian erzitterte unter Thorstens Berührung. „Ja, mach. Aber … vorsichtig.“</p>
<p>So langsam wie möglich zog sich Thorsten aus ihm zurück, um dann genauso behutsam wieder in ihn einzudringen. Nach und nach merkte er, wie Sebastian sich entspannte und ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegenkam.</p>
<p>„Thorsten … Mehr …“ Sebastian griff sich an seinen Schwanz und begann, sich zu wichsen.</p>
<p>Thorsten kam Sebastians Wunsch umgehend nach. Er selbst brauchte ebenfalls mehr. Er beugte sich über Sebastian und küsste seine Wirbelsäule entlang, während er gleichzeitig schneller in ihn stieß.</p>
<p>Sebastian kniete sich ein wenig breiter hin, stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf. Als Thorsten das nächste Mal in ihn eindrang, bog er mit einem Keuchen seinen Rücken durch.</p>
<p>„Oh Gott, Thorsten … Bitte!“</p>
<p>Es war keine besonders klare Äußerung, aber so wie sich Sebastian plötzlich um ihn zusammengezogen hatte, konnte Thorsten sich denken, was passiert war. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, genau diesen Punkt in Sebastian wieder und wieder zu streifen und ihn so immer weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.</p>
<p>Es war unglaublich heiß, zu erleben, wie sich Sebastian in seiner Lust verlor. Wie er sich gegen Thorsten schob, als könnte er nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Wie sein Stöhnen zu einem leisen Wimmern wurde, wenn Thorsten über seine Prostata rieb. Wie er sich um Thorsten verengte in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihn ganz in sich zu behalten, wann immer sich Thorsten ein wenig zurückzog.</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Thorsten noch ewig so weitergemacht, aber sein eigener Orgasmus ließ sich irgendwann nicht länger herauszögern. Doch zuerst würde er Sebastian zum Höhepunkt bringen und er wusste auch schon, wie.</p>
<p>Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf eine Hand. Mit der anderen strich er über Sebastians Brust bis zu seiner Brustwarze.</p>
<p>„Sebastian …“, sagte er leise.</p>
<p>„Mhm?“ Sebastian war zu richtigen Worten nicht mehr fähig.</p>
<p>„Komm für mich.“ Thorsten fuhr mit dem Daumen über die hart gewordene Spitze und kniff dann mehr oder weniger sanft zu.</p>
<p>Sebastian keuchte auf, verkrampfte sich und kam so heftig, dass ein paar Tropfen auch auf Thorstens Unterarm landeten. Das wiederum genügte, um auch Thorsten über die Klippe zu stürzen. Mit Sebastians Namen auf den Lippen ergoss er sich in ihm.</p>
<p>Sie atmeten beide noch schwer, als Thorsten sich vorsichtig aus Sebastian zurückzog. Sebastian zischte kurz.</p>
<p>Thorsten strich über Sebastians Hüfte, murmelte: „Entschuldigung.“ Er wusste, dass sich die plötzliche Leere im ersten Moment unangenehm anfühlte.</p>
<p>„Schon okay.“ Sebastian rollte sich auf die Seite und streckte seine Beine. „Das war es wert.“</p>
<p>Thorsten lächelte. Er freute sich, dass es Sebastian gefallen hatte. Ein wenig träge und ungelenk stand er auf. Er spürte plötzlich Muskeln, die er schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl.</p>
<p>„Thorsten, was –“ Sebastian streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, um ihn wieder zu sich aufs Bett zu ziehen.</p>
<p>Thorsten griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“</p>
<p>Er ging ins Badezimmer. Dort entsorgte er das Kondom und säuberte sich. Mit einem feuchten Waschlappen in der Hand kehrte er zurück zu Sebastian. Der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Rücken gedreht und die Augen geschlossen. Er sah aus, als ob er kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Thorsten konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.</p>
<p>Als er allerdings anfing, die Spermareste auf Sebastians Bauch wegzuwischen, öffnete Sebastian die Augen.</p>
<p>„Du musst nicht –“, sagte er und stützte sich auf.</p>
<p>„Shh, ich will aber.“ Thorsten streichelte seine Schulter.</p>
<p>Sebastian zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann legte er sich wieder hin und ließ Thorsten machen.</p>
<p>Nachdem er fertig war, brachte Thorsten Waschlappen und Handtuch weg. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, dass Sebastian die Bettdecke über sich ausgebreitet hatte. Einladend hielt er eine Seite hoch und sagte: „Komm her.“ </p>
<p>Kaum war Thorsten zu ihm unter die Decke geschlüpft, da zog ihn Sebastian auch schon an sich und in eine enge Umarmung. Thorsten war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Sebastian so ein Schmusekater war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sogar darauf gehofft. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen bettete er seinen Kopf auf Sebastians Brust. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber ihm selbst hatte das Kuscheln nach dem Sex schon seit Langem gefehlt. Viktor war da nicht der Typ für gewesen und die beiden Quickies mit Sebastian hatten sich auch nicht gerade angeboten. Umso schöner war es, jetzt hier mit ihm so zu liegen.</p>
<p>Sebastian streichelte durch seine Haare. Leise sagte er: „Ich habe dich so vermisst in den letzten Wochen.“</p>
<p>Thorsten hob den Kopf und sah Sebastian an. In Sebastians Blick lag etwas ganz Weiches – etwas, das eine Saite in Thorsten zum Klingen brachte, von der er angenommen hatte, dass sie längst verstummt wäre. Plötzlich traf ihn die Situation, in der er sich befand, mit voller Wucht. Sebastian und er, ein Paar – nach all den Jahren, in denen er geglaubt hatte, dass es hoffnungslos war und er trotzdem niemand anderen gewollt hatte.</p>
<p>Gott, wie Thorsten ihn liebte. Er wollte es Sebastian sagen, auch wenn es dafür vermutlich noch zu früh war, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Alles, was er herausbrachte, war „Sebastian …“</p>
<p>Sebastian beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Es war nur eine zarte Berührung ihrer Lippen, aber Thorsten wusste, dass Sebastian ihn auch ohne Worte verstanden hatte und dass er genauso empfand.</p>
<p>Thorsten legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Sebastians Brust und lauschte seinem ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlag. Wenn ihm heute Morgen jemand erzählt hätte, dass er tatsächlich eine Chance mit Sebastian hatte – Thorsten hätte ihn für verrückt erklären lassen. Doch jetzt, heute Nachmittag, war es die Realität. Sebastian und er standen am Beginn einer gemeinsamen Zukunft.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>